Fairytales by Flame
by Prodigy-Angel
Summary: Roy Mustang is bored, so he teases his favourite subject with a few fairy tales he’s modified.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A Storm Brewing**

'Bored….'

Roy Mustang sat lethargically in his seat, flicking a pen in and out for some much needed entertainment. He sighed dramatically, gazing longingly out at the sun filled day and cursed being stuck at work for the umpteenth time. Lately things had been slow at Central Headquarters; with Scar having dropped off the face of the Earth and all the State Alchemists back in town…The peace was pretty much assured. Mustang, who usually loved lazy days found to his dismay he was in desperate need of something to preoccupy himself. It was too quiet, eerily so. The pen he'd been clicking quickly lost its appeal and he threw it half-heartedly into the top drawer and glared at the stack of paperwork on the edge of the desk, the only company he'd had all day. He decided something needed to be done, before he torched the building simply for the momentary excitement. He eyed his gloves a moment, weighing the pros and cons but then a better idea struck him and he jumped to the phone, a sneer on his face.

'Can someone find Fullmetal and tell him I need to talk to him right away." He said excitedly as soon as his secretary answered. "Yes, you can tell him it's an emergency." He said sternly, and then hung up. He sat back in his chair; finger's drumming in anticipation of the hilarity that would surely follow once Edward arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ed sat impatiently in his chair, a foot tapping out of sheer irritation. The subject of his frustration sat behind the large mahogany desk, hands folded calmly in front of him, the most annoying smirk playing across his handsome features. Ed felt his patience wearing thin, he'd been called away from the library by an MP saying there was urgent business with said Colonel and Ed had ran the whole way from the library only to find the Colonel alone, bored, and utterly smug.

"What….Is so damn FUNNY??!" the teen finally snapped at his commanding officer after five minutes of enduring the smug, silent grin.

"Oh nothing…" Roy Mustang replied lazily, his dark eyes glittering. Edward knew that this meant the Colonel was intent on causing trouble, and began thinking of witty retorts. "It's just that your coat reminded me of a story I heard when I was a boy. The main character had a red cape, just like your coat and it brought back fond memories…Would you like to hear it?" The smirk returned in full force. Ed narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I would much rather hear the story of Elycia's birth and life, complete with pictures, a million times over than hear your stupid story. Which--by the way, is very well known. It's called 'Little Red Riding Hood.'

Roy's mouth twitched, barely holding back laughter. As usual, Ed had walked right into his traps. It was lovely how Edward often dug his own grave, had he kept quiet, or simply walked away…He may have escaped the annoyance soon to follow. He tsked softly and shook his head.

"My my…This won't do, you've only heard the old version of the story!" He said in mock surprise. "There's rumor of a new one, one that's much more interesting…It's all over town. I'm surprised you haven't heard it yet." Standing, he crossed the room to where Edward had been trying to stealthily sneak away and carelessly pushed him back down into his seat, chuckling in a way that was anything but reassuring.

"It's called…..The Shrimpy…..Red-Hooded….Alchemist." He finished with a grin as Edward shrieked his anger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Siiiiiiigh_

_I'm back from the dead. I know it's been basically an eternity since I last updated. I do have reasons….There was my friends death, then moving back to Winnipeg, then my granny died and amidst moving and unpacking, I lost my writing book with these stories in it and subsequently was lost in how I was supposed to update them ._

_Then I have been having MASSIVE computer problems. In the past year I have had to switch computers THREE TIMES! My good laptop is dead. I hold onto it in some hopes that it'll come back since it's so expensive…But I doubt it. Then Halloween my netbook fell off something and the charging dock broke…And it was unfixable. Then there's this piece of crap that constantly freezes…Not really productive to writing ._

_Then, I have mostly gone out of FMA into Vampire Knight and other anime's so putting myself back into this story was hard even after I found my writing book a month ago. I'm still struggling, and might have to rewatch FMA to get a sense of the characters again. I do apologize to the people who have probably given up on me. I deserve it –hangs head in shame- _

_I have also been working a ton, and then on my days off it's fragmented and dolled out between two cats, two gerbils, some stick bugs, roleplays and working on my Japanese (among other things) and I barely have time for me to think, let alone write. Anyhow…I am coming out of hiatus and will try to get as much as I can up in a short time….If there's anyone left to read this xD_

_I hope the year and whatever has been kind to all of you!_


End file.
